Thunder Road
by Amako-sama
Summary: UA - Stanford... l'université dont on craint de recevoir la lettre. Les mères racontent à leurs enfants qu'ils y seront envoyés s'ils ne mangent par leur soupe. Pour Dean, Sam, Jo ou Castiel, Jess, Charlie, Meg ou Gabriel, c'est leur quotidien. Ils sont paranaturels, et c'est ainsi qu'on les a élevés. En leur disant qu'ils iraient à Stanford, et qu'ils ne pourraient rien y faire.
1. I'm on the run

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Oui, je commence encore une nouvelle histoire, je sais. Et je n'ai même pas avancé avec les autres. Mais l'idée me trottait dans la tête et je ne pouvais juste pas faire autrement que de l'écrire. Donc, présentons un peu les choses.

**Titre** : Thunder Road (inspiré de l'excellente chanson éponyme de Bruce Springsteen)

**Rating** : M (mais du vrai M, les enfants. Et pas pour les lemons)

**Warnings** : Relations homosexuelles (femme/femme et homme/homme), scènes de torture, de meurtre et mention de Non-Con.

L'univers ne se met pas en place dès le premier chapitre, je tiens à ce qu'il soit un minimum détaillé, donc je suis navrée si c'est un peu confus au début pour vous, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions, j'y répondrais volontiers.

Pour ce qui est de la longueur, ce chapitre est honteusement court, mais je le considère plus comme un prologue. Donc pardonnez-moi, je ferais mieux pour la suite.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre, avec sa musique : **Children** - Robert Miles

* * *

_But oh God now here it comes and it's too dark to aim this gun_  
_Clicking now faster, faster, faster_  
_Once again I'm on the run_

Le campus a l'air normal. Les rangées d'arbres aux feuilles d'un vert éclatant bordent l'allée principale vers le bâtiment de briques blanches. Les fraternités s'alignent sans vraiment se ressembler, laissant échapper des flots d'élèves, riant et plaisantant. Quelques professeurs fendent la foule pour rejoindre leurs salles de classe. Stanford ressemble définitivement à une université comme les autres. Sauf que.

Sauf que personne n'ose s'approcher du trottoir qui la borde. Sauf que les mères écartent leurs enfants quand un élève sort de l'enceinte du campus pour rejoindre les quartiers résidentiels de la ville. Sauf que, dans le parc qui borde l'allée, des groupes de jeunes gens rient en allumant des feux tandis que d'autres disparaissent subitement ou changent d'apparence. Parce que Stanford n'a rien d'une université normale. Et que les étudiants qui la fréquent n'ont rien de commun.

Ces derniers l'appellent l'École. Les gens du dehors l'appellent la Maison des Fous Dangereux. Stanford accueille tous les surnaturels et les paranaturels du pays. Toutes catégories confondues, des psychiques aux physiques en passant par les élémentaires et les mutants. Ce sont ces pensées qui traversent l'esprit de Dean alors qu'il gare son Impala sur le parking du campus, tentant d'ignorer les regards surpris et dégoûtés que lui lancent les passants sur le trottoir d'en face. Le jeune homme blond sort de la vieille voiture en claquant la porte dans un bruit métallique, faisant signe à son frère et à sa sœur de le suivre.

Jo et Sam, à l'arrière de la Chevrolet, disputent une partie de carte sur une balade de Metallica. À vue de nez, Jo est en train de mettre la pâté à son aîné. Avec un grognement, Dean leur demande une nouvelle fois de se bouger les fesses pour ne pas arriver en retard. Il a horreur de ça. Être en retard, ou comment se faire ficher le premier jour de l'année. Et l'ombre est l'endroit favori de Dean. Caché, évitant les regards pour ne surtout pas attirer l'attention. Pas qu'il soit timide ou renfermé. Il a simplement horreur d'attirer les regards qui ne sont pas nécessaire. Quand on connaît les capacités de certains résidents de Stanford, on comprend que le Winchester ne veuille pas afficher sa vie à l'intégralité de l'université.

Jo et Sam finissent par sortir de la voiture, abandonnant leur jeu de carte et leur cassette de Metallica pour suivre leur aîné dans l'allée sablée du campus, soulevant des nuages de poussière au rythme des sautillements excités de la plus jeune. C'est sa première année à Stanford, alors que Dean et Sam entament la deuxième. Le plus âgé des Winchester n'ayant pas été le plus brillant et le plus obéissant des élèves, il fut recalé aux derniers examens. Mais Stanford n'est pas le genre d'université dont on peut être viré, parce que les résultats ne sont pas basés sur les compétences développées par les étudiants, mais par celles qu'ils ont de naissance. Et après, on ose encore dire que les États-Unis sont un pays d'égalisation des chances.

La gymnase est immense. Et étrange. Comme quatre-vingt pour cent des complexes de l'université. Les murs sont ignifugés, isolés, renforcés, les fondations sont profondément enfoncées dans le sol et les parois sont matelassées. On ne sait jamais avec les étudiants, les structures coûtent trop cher pour qu'on prenne le risque de les voir s'effondrer au moindre cours de sport. Jo, Dean et Sam sont assis au quatrième rang dans les gradins et regardent les professeurs s'avancer vers l'estrade, précédés de la Doyenne engoncée dans son tailleur hors de prix. Comme quoi, être une paranaturelle n'empêche pas de profiter de la vie.

Sam boit ses paroles, Jo refait ses lacets et Dean dévisage les étudiants qui les entourent. Il adore faire ça, essayer de deviner les pouvoirs que chacun cache derrière une apparence politiquement correcte. Enfin, tout est relatif. Parce que la jeune femme au carré roux en corset de cuir noir, là-bas, il n'est pas sûr qu'elle soit longtemps tolérée par le règlement du campus. À son air suffisant, il penche pour une surnaturelle. Ce sont les pires. S'ils vivaient dans une ville normale, les surnaturels seraient les bourgeois dépêchés par leur famille prestigieuse pour présenter bien et faire semblant de travailler aux examens – qui leurs seraient de toute façon offerts sur un plateau d'argent avec quelques courbettes en prime.

Dean entend une variation dans le ton du discours interminable de la Doyenne et devine qu'elle aura bientôt fini. Il balaye une dernière fois l'assemblée du regard, et son regard s'arrête sur un trio étrange. Un grand brun dégingandé se penche par dessus la rangée de sièges qui se trouve devant lui, chuchotant à l'oreille d'une rousse maigrichonne et d'une blonde au sourire éclatant. La scène semble insignifiante, mais Dean a le sens de l'observation. Les cheveux de la rousse sont recouverts d'une pellicule étincelante et semblent se mouvoir sans qu'aucune brise ne les agitent. La silhouette du brun paraît inconsistante et Dean arrive à distinguer la silhouette de son voisin à travers. Quant à la blonde, l'expression « son sourire éclipse le soleil » s'applique un peu trop à son expression.

Dean sourit. Ce sont des paranaturels de niveau A. Ceux qui sont trop puissants pour contrôler correctement leurs pouvoirs et qui, du coup, les laissent transparaître aux yeux du monde. Généralement, c'est assez comique à voir. Dans certains cas, ça peut virer au drame. Mais ici, le blond n'a pas de doutes qu'eux s'en sortent plutôt bien au vue de leurs expressions ravies. Ils ne ressemblent pas à des étudiants dépressifs et incontrôlable. Cependant, il sera intéressant de les surveiller, parce que quand ces gens là craquent, les dégâts sont considérables.

Un coup de coude de son frère le ramène à la réalité, juste à temps pour qu'il applaudisse avec les autres le discours de la Doyenne. Au grand désespoir de Dean, un professeur s'avance pour prendre la parole à son tour. Hors de question qu'il assiste à ça en toute connaissance de cause. En veillant bien à garder la tête droite et les yeux à demi-ouverts pour donner le change, il autorise son esprit à divaguer loin du gymnase, attendant simplement un signe de son frère pour redevenir attentif à son environnement.

C'est quand Jo lui saute sur les genoux avec un cri de joie que Dean comprend que l'accueil des étudiants est terminé et qu'il leur a été assignée une fraternité. Il a envie de rire quand Jo lui dit qu'elle est dans la Delta Delta Delta. Il devrait y avoir une loi contre les noms de fraternités débiles. Lui, avec Sam, sont dans la Kappa Alpha, comme l'année précédente. Tentant de ne pas se faire emporter par la masse sombre des étudiants autour de lui, Dean suit la perche qui lui sert de petit frère jusqu'à leur fraternité. Il n'a envie de rien d'autre qu'une douche, un chocolat chaud et un épisode de Doctor Who. Et que les puristes aillent se faire foutre, God saves the Queen.

Castiel sent le regard sur sa nuque alors qu'il se penche vers Jess et Charlie pour leur murmurer quelques détails supplémentaires sur son été. Il ne se retourne pas, parce qu'il se ferait voir et parce que ce n'est pas dans sa nature. Mais il enregistre discrètement l'endroit d'où il croit sentir venir le regard et décide de s'en occuper plus tard. Devant lui, les cheveux de Charlie crépitent et Jess luit doucement. Il sait que ce n'est pas normal, comme ce n'est pas normal qu'il puisse voir à travers sa main. Pas comme s'il avait demandé quoi que ce soit, de toute façon.

À la sortie du discours d'accueil, lui et les autres niveau A doivent rejoindre le spécialiste du campus pour qu'il leur assigne une nouvelle fraternité. L'année précédente, l'une d'entre eux, Anna, n'a pas supporté le choc de la nouveauté. Elle maîtrisait le feu en plus de la désintégration. La moitié du campus est parti en fumé lorsqu'elle craqua. Castiel n'avait pas aimé ça, parce qu'Anna était une gentille fille et que sa fraternité se trouvait sur son passage. Et il avait une impressionnante collection de vinyles dans sa chambre.

Mais qu'importe, ce genre de choses arrivaient et les vinyles se rachetaient. En attendant, s'il y a bien une chose que le jeune homme veut éviter, c'est que ce genre de choses lui arrive. Alors si pour ça il doit aller rendre visite au spécialiste terrifiant et supporter les regards curieux, ainsi soit-il. Le discours se termine malgré lui et Charlie lui lance sa chaussure à la figure pour qu'il se décide à bouger. Sans prendre garde à ce que lui criait son ami, il disparaît. Désormais, le seul à pouvoir le voir, c'est lui-même. Se faufilant dans le flux brouillon des élèves, il tente d'apercevoir ceux qui étaient assis derrière et qui auraient pu le regarder. La seule chose qui lui saute aux yeux est une chevelure blonde qui dépasse difficilement de derrière un étudiant immense, le sourire aux lèvres.

Renonçant à chercher plus loin, Castiel reprend son apparence naturelle et suit une allée qui longe le gymnase jusque chez le spécialiste. Raphaël n'est pas la personne la plus aimable qu'il connaisse, et de très loin. Mais malheureusement, son titre de spécialiste n'est pas usurpé et si le nombre d'incidents avec les niveau A est aussi bas, c'est en partie grâce à lui. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus grogne avec insistance. Foutus pouvoirs. Foutus paranaturels. Foutue Stanford.

_And I hear you say,_  
_"Oh my stubborn son, I know that you said you need no one_  
_But don't you see danger, danger, danger, headed to oblivion?"_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu. Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, puisque j'écris en parallèle mon autre fanfiction SPN _I'm Shattered, I Surrender_. Je vous promet juste que ça arrivera avant la fin du mois.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review,

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


	2. Beauty I'd always missed

Merci mille fois à ceux qui ont laissé une chance à mon histoire en la lisant et en la commentant, ou juste en la suivant. Je suis vraiment ravie qu'elle vous ai plu. J'ai trouvé un regain d'inspiration parce que je regarde la saison 2 que je n'ai encore jamais vu (ah, le temps béni où le coiffeur de Sam n'était pas encore mort en prison) et que Jo, Ash, et toute cette bande de badass me ruinent l'esprit avec leur epicness.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ce sera apprécié.

La musique de ce chapitre est :** Knockin' On Heavens Door** - Bob Dylan

* * *

_Beauty I'd always missed_  
_With these eyes before, j__ust what the truth is_  
_I cant say anymore._

Jo, malgré les apparences, n'est pas la personne la plus sociable du monde. Quand on grandit élevée par les Winchester, on peut cependant se targuer d'avoir des circonstances atténuantes. Alors la perspective de se retrouver dans une fraternité, entourée d'autres filles, et obligée de partager son intimité avec elles, ne la réjouit pas exactement. Mais Jo Winchester a été élevée pour accepter les imprévus et les situations désagréables, alors elle se tait et pousse la porte de sa chambre. À première vue, sa colocataire n'est pas encore arrivée.

La blonde choisit arbitrairement le lit derrière le paravent posé en biais près de la porte. Première arrivée, première servie. Elle jette son sac à dos usé sur les couvertures et son gros bagage de voyage dans la penderie, en attendant d'avoir le courage de le défaire. Avec un soupir, Jo se laisse choir sur son lit, grimaçant quand les boucles de métal de son sac rentrent dans son dos. Elle décide d'ignorer qu'il n'y a pas que les boucles qui la blessent, mais également les lames et le revolver qui s'y trouvent.

Un soupir las lui échappe. Jo est ravie d'être à Stanford, là n'est pas la question. Mais comme tous les enfants de son genre, elle a rêvé à un moment ou à un autre de rentrer dans une école normale, de pouvoir sortir dans la rue sans qu'on ne fuit son trottoir. Mais les Winchester vont à Stanford, ils réussissent leurs études et ils deviennent des Gardiens ou des Traqueurs. Comme leur famille l'a toujours été. Ces considérations n'empêchent pas la jeune fille de regretter la vie qu'elle n'aura jamais et à laquelle sa _condition_ l'a condamnée.

Jo sort de sa poche son vieux walkman dans lequel tourne un CD de Éric Clapton et met son énorme casque rembourré sur les oreilles. Il est ridicule, mais il est confortable, et dédicacé par le chanteur de Metallica. Que du bonheur. Elle démarre l'appareil et sent avec plaisir la vibration du disque qui se met à tourner alors que _Layla_ résonne dans ses oreilles et que Clapton lui raconte comment elle l'a mis à genoux. La blonde n'entend pas la porte s'ouvrir, parce que les riffs de guitare l'ont endormie. La nouvelle venue lui adresse à peine un regard, ne voulant pas la réveiller tout comme elle souhaite se faire oublier.

Avec ses cheveux roux coupés en un carré ébouriffé et ses larges cercles de crayon bleu pétrole autour des yeux, elle a une allure électrique. Son corset rouge moule ses formes charmantes et se perd dans un short de latex noir si serré qu'on la croirait nue. Ses collants sont brillants, chromés, d'une vive couleur argent qui contraste avec ses bottes cuissardes noires. Elle est provocante, elle est belle, elle est fière. Mais là, elle est juste une jeune femme éreintée par le voyage depuis Los Angeles, avec un corset trop serré et des bottes qui lui font mal aux pieds.

La rousse s'affale sur son lit, laisse tomber son sac à main d'un mouvement d'épaule et expire bruyamment. Ses yeux se perdent dans le plafond crème, si brillant qu'elle peut presque y voir son reflet. La fatigue noue ses articulations et l'empêche de se détendre sur le matelas mou tant elle a mal au dos. Dès qu'elle essaye de s'allonger correctement, des éclairs de douleurs traversent le bas de son dos jusqu'à ses épaules. Alors elle reste à moitié cambrée, tentant d'oublier la douleur dans ses reins.

Lorsque la blonde à ses côtés ouvre les yeux en sursaut avec une brusque inspiration, elle bondit de son lit, fléchit les genoux et se prépare au combat. Avant de se détendre et de rouler des yeux face à sa propre stupidité. Les habitudes ont la vie dure. La rousse se rassoit avec le réflexe de calmer sa respiration, avant que l'absurdité de son geste ne la frappe. Se calmer pour quoi ? Ménager son cœur ? Bonne blague. Elle sent le regard de la blonde sur elle, fixe, scrutateur. Mais elle ne juge pas. Ça, la rousse s'en rend compte. Le jugement fait mal, brûle la peau, et lui donne envie d'éternuer. Là, elle sent juste la curiosité. Alors elle replace le masque sur son visage et tend la main à sa colocataire.

« Abaddon Knight. Surnaturelle. Enchantée. » dit-elle d'une voix blanche, fixant la blonde droit dans les yeux.

– Jo Winchester. Paranaturelle. De même. » répond la blonde avec un sourire tendu. Visiblement, le sommeil dont elle vient de se réveiller n'était pas des plus agréables.

Abaddon a déjà entendu parler des Winchester. La plus grande famille de Traqueurs des États-Unis, avec les meilleurs Gardiens qui soient. Ils ont toujours produit des paranaturels de niveau B, instables mais acceptables. Cette Jo doit être en première année. Abaddon a un excellente mémoire, et elle se souviendrait de la blonde si elle l'avait déjà vue dans l'université auparavant. Tout dans la nouvelle transpire le Winchester. La lueur de défi provocateur dans ses yeux, les muscles fins de ses bras, les quelques cicatrices qui tranchent sa peau bronzée. La rousse retient une grimace, ne voulant pas paraître plus antipathique que son statut de surnaturelle et son visage dur en le font déjà.

« Abaddon, tout va bien ? » s'entend-elle demander.

Elle s'aperçoit que ses crocs pointent et que sa vision s'est acérée. Oh, génial. Il faut se calmer maintenant. Avec un sourire contrit, bardé de dents aiguisées, elle se dirige vers la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau. Les Winchester lui font souvent cet effet-là. La métamorphose n'est pas assez récente pour que la rousse réussisse à se contrôler de manière satisfaisante. Mais que peut-elle y faire, si ce n'est s'asperger d'eau et prier pour que ça passe.

Abaddon entend Jo frapper à la porte de la petite salle de bain et lui demander si elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit. La vampire retient un rire sans joie mais répond d'une voix qu'elle espère claire que ça finira par aller mieux et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à sortir de là. La rousse n'écoute pas la réponse de Jo et se concentre sur sa respiration, attendant patiemment que ses nombreux crocs veuillent rentrer dans ses gencives.

* * *

Sam et Dean retrouvent avec plaisir leur chambre. La vie hors de Stanford, quand on a pas encore le statut de professionnel, mais qu'on est plus un enfant, est un vrai cauchemar. Les gens regardent les étudiants comme des bêtes de foires, loin du respect qu'inspirent les professionnels. Du respect, ou de la crainte, mais on préfère ne pas y penser. Les deux frères partagent l'une des plus grandes chambres de la fraternité, puisqu'ils sont trois. Leur colocataire est un paranaturel, petit, blond, casse-pied et bavard. Mais tous les trois se supportent puisque personne d'autre ne le fait.

Apparemment, Gabriel n'est pas encore arrivé, parce que son lit n'est pas défait et qu'aucun paquet de bonbons ne traîne sur le sol, dans les tiroirs, dans la salle de bain, ou sous le bureau. Nulle part, en fait, puisque le blond a tendance à étaler ses sucreries partout où un espace dégagé lui fait de l'œil. Les Winchester s'installent rapidement, comme on leur a apprit à le faire depuis qu'ils sont tous jeunes. Dean, plus encore que son frère, puisque cela fait trois ans qu'il est à Stanford.

Sans attendre l'arrivée de Gabriel qu'ils savent avoir une propension pour les entrées fracassantes – ils ne manquerons pas de le remarquer quand il arriverait – les frères planifient le repas, commandent des pizzas et lancent un café jamaïcain. Avec une dextérité qui témoigne d'années de pratique, Sam rappe du chocolat qu'il avait emporté, verse les copeaux dans trois mugs, rajoutent deux carreaux de sucre dans chacun et verse une rasade de rhum charrette. Quand le livreur sonne à la porte, le café se met à bouillir et Gabriel n'est toujours pas arrivé.

Dean paie rapidement et ramène les cartons chauds vers son lit pendant que Sam verse le café brûlant sur le mélange dans les mugs. Une odeur sucrée s'élève dans la chambre et Gabriel débarque à ce moment-là. Débarquer est vraiment le mot. Il ouvre la porte du bout du pied, l'envoie claquer contre le mur et se jette dans la pièce en fredonnant un roulement de tambour avant de tournoyer et d'offrir aux Winchester un sourire éclatant. Sam secoue la tête en riant et Dean sourit narquoisement.

« Salut les ploucs ! J'vous ai manqué ? dit Gabriel d'une voix claire.

– Pas une seconde, le nain, répond Sam avec un sourire.

– Continue comme ça, tu me flattes, kiddo. »

Le cadet Winchester attire Gabriel dans une étreinte joyeuse que le plus petit lui rend avec plaisir. Puis Sam se détache et va chercher un mug pour le blond, alors que Dean le remplace dans les bras de Gabriel. Les vacances ont été longues, et ce n'est un bonheur pour personne de retourner à la vie des normaux quand ils savent qu'ils n'en feront jamais partie. Alors l'annonce du retour à Stanford est toujours une joie, tout comme la perspective de revoir les autres étudiants, en particulier ceux de la trempe de Gabriel, qui semblent accepter leur avenir comme d'autre une poignée de main.

Le blond plonge avec plaisir ses lèvres dans le café jama brûlant. Lui aussi est ravi de rentrer à la fraternité. Et les Winchester sont des colocataires géniaux, ça il s'en est aperçu. Perdu dans ses pensées, il perd un instant la concentration qui est toujours demandée aux étudiants de Stanford. Sa main perd toute consistance et le mug se serrait écrasé au sol si Dean ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Alors qu'il était à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Gabriel, j'apprécierai si tu faisais un peu plus gaffe à ce que tu fais, soupire Dean.

– Désolé kiddo, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

– Oui, j'ai vu ça. Qu'est-ce que tu te ferais sans moi ?

– Un autre café jama. »

Dean laissa échapper un petit rire. C'était la manière de Gabriel de s'excuser. En deuxième année, ce genre d'accidents ne devraient pas arriver. Mais le chef de fraternité, lorsqu'il avait agencé les chambres, avait bien prit soin de mettre les bonnes personnes ensemble. Ainsi, Gabriel, dont la principale caractéristique est sa capacité à se dématérialiser, est contrebalancé par les frères Winchester qui, à eux deux, totalisaient un ensemble d'habiletés assez impressionnant.

Dean est destiné à devenir un Traqueur. Tout le monde dans leur famille le sais, et tous les paranaturels également. Il en a toutes les caractéristiques. Il ne possède que des habiletés physiques, associées à son affinité élémentaire pour la terre. Dean court vite. Et vite est un euphémisme. L'année précédente, il avait été interdit de tournoi à cause de ça. Forcément, quand on parcourt cent mètres en deux secondes quarante-cinq... En plus de ça, il a une habileté régénérante. Toute blessure de moins de trente centimètres de long et dix de profondeur se soigne instantanément. Quelques minutes suffisent pour les autres. La douleur, par contre, il n'y échappe malheureusement pas.

Sam, lui, est un peu à part. Le rôle de Gardien pourrait lui convenir, mais il s'obstine à s'entraîner à être un Traqueur, comme son frère. Pourtant, son habileté ne lui est d'aucune aide dans cette tâche. Sam est un télépathe. Il communique par la pensée et peut les lire. Il a la même vitesse que son frère, mais courir vite ne lui empêcherait pas d'être tué. Quant à son affinité, l'air n'est pas non plus l'élément le plus utile pour un Traqueur. Mais si on doit reconnaître une qualité parfaitement naturelle à Sam, c'est son obstination. Pire qu'un âne bâté.

Les deux frères possèdent des habiletés puissantes qui, combinées, permettent d'éviter la majeur partie des ennuis provoqués par la dématérialisation de Gabriel. Le blond n'arrive pas à la gérer totalement, du moins pas en permanence, et des détails comme passer à travers le plancher pour se retrouver un étage en dessous ou se prendre soudain une porte parce qu'on est redevenu dur ne passent pas spécialement inaperçus. Heureusement pour lui, Gabriel est incassable. C'est sa deuxième habileté, et elle ne lui a encore jamais fait défaut. Les muscles se déchirent, la peau se brûle, mais les os restent en place. C'est un élémentaire d'eau, ce qui le rend parfaitement compatible avec Sam. Lors des cours destinés aux paranaturels, on les met toujours ensemble.

« Okay, Gabriel, si tu nous disais où tu étais ? demande Sam.

– J'accompagnais mon frère jusqu'à sa fraternité. Le pauvre, il est terrorisé.

– Ton frère, Cassiel ? intervient Dean.

– Castiel. Le niveau A, tu te souviens ?

– Oh, oui. Tu nous en as parlé.

– Hum, donc il a un peu du mal avec le côté virilité-et-poils des Têta Epsilon, donc je l'ai emmené pour veiller sur ses fesses.

– Comme c'est mignon, ricane l'aîné.

– Moque-toi, Dean-o, mais p'tit frère te botterait le cul.

– On verra ça. »

_Some try to tell me_  
_Thoughts they cannot defend, just what you want to be_  
_You will be in the end,_


	3. Not like all the rest

Je sais, ce chapitre n'arrive pas très tôt, mais j'ai ce truc-là, vous savez, le BAC. Je viens de me rendre compte que c'était un peu la semaine prochaine. Alors je commence presque à flipper. Et à réviser, par extension. Ce qui limite mon temps sur ff et autres sites merveilleux _qui ruinent ma vie sociale et mes futures études, merciaurevoir._

Néanmoins, le chapitre est là les enfants ! J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire. Je crois avoir répondu à toutes les reviews sur le chapitre précédent, si ce n'est pas le cas j'en suis navrée et je me rattraperais sur celui-là, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.

Pour ce qui est de la musique du chapitre, c'est **Sugar Man** de Rodriguez

* * *

_Public gets irate but forget the vote date_  
_Weatherman complaining, predicted sun, it's raining_  
_Everyone's protesting, boyfriend keeps suggesting_  
_You're not like all of the rest._

Jessica et Charlie ne sont pas exactement des jeunes filles comme les autres. Bien sûr, ce sont des niveaux A, alors ça n'aide pas vraiment à leur acceptation parmi les élèves, mais surtout elles n'aiment pas vraiment se mêler aux autres.

En fait, c'est à la limite de la sociopathie, mais elles refusent d'appeler ça comme ça. À l'exception de Castiel, elles passent le plus clair de leur temps toutes les deux, discutant côté à côté, si proches que leurs mèches de cheveux s'emmêlent parfois et qu'elles se retrouvent coincées ensemble jusqu'à ce que les nœuds soient défaits.

Leur relation fusionnelle vient de leur enfance qu'elles ont passé ensemble, recluses par leurs parents qui refusaient qu'elles fréquentent les autres enfants. Les niveaux A sont trop dangereux pour les autres, et la crainte de blesser les enfants des voisins avaient empêché les parents de Jess et de Charlie de les laisser jouer avec leurs camarades.

Les deux jeunes filles ont donc grandis ensemble, sans jamais côtoyer personne d'autre qu'elles deux, jusqu'à l'arrivée en ville de Castiel, nouveau voisin, niveau A aussi. Leurs parents avaient été plus que ravis de les fourrer tous les trois pour qu'ils ne blessent personne.

Les trois amis avaient appris à contrôler leurs habiletés ensemble, avaient comparé les affinités élémentaires qui les caractérisaient, et partagent désormais une relation si fusionnelle qu'on les croient frères et sœurs même sans aucune ressemblance. Ils sont pareils, dans leur façon de marcher, de s'exprimer, de sourire comme si rien ne pouvait jamais les atteindre. C'est quelque chose que les autres ne comprennent pas vraiment.

Gabriel, le grand frère de Castiel, a été le premier à aller vers Jess et Charlie lorsque personne n'osait s'approcher. Et il devint rapidement leur ami. C'est juste dans sa nature et même Castiel a ce côté-là. Passer au delà du statut de niveau A n'est facile pour personne, ça fait peur et c'est compréhensible.

Mais les rares qui se risquent à fréquenter Jess, Charlie et Castiel sont ravies, parce qu'ils sont des gens géniaux, qu'ils sont doués et bienveillant. C'est le propre des niveaux A, compenser leur manque de relations par un caractère accommodant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux amies ne sont donc pas des jeunes filles comme les autres, et si le brassard rouge que le règlement les oblige à porter n'est pas assez voyant, leur manque de sociabilité et leur chambre à part achève de les isoler à peine le pas de la porte franchi.

Elles ont rapidement croisé leurs voisines, blonde et rousse comme elles, mais n'ont pas plus engagé la conversation que ça. Elles savent qu'elles auront d'autres occasions de leur parler, comme lorsqu'elles devront venir s'excuser pour les dégâts que leurs pouvoirs ne manqueraient certainement pas de causer.

Pour le moment, Jess s'installe pendant que Charlie prépare des chocolats chauds qu'elle assaisonne à la cannelle et au rhum, comme toute étudiante qui se respecte. Dans environ une heure, elles sont attendues au gymnase où le discours de la Doyenne a eut lieu. Les niveaux A ont l'obligation de s'entraîner un soir sur deux, si elles ont bien compris ce que raconte le règlement. Comme si leurs nuits n'étaient pas assez courtes comme ça.

Charlie a une moustache brune et Jess une chemise de nuit aux couleurs des Power Rangers lorsqu'on frappe à leur porte. La sociabilité n'étant pas la seule chose qui leur manque – comptez pudeur, bonnes manières et politesse dans la liste – elles ouvrent la porte sans prendre la peine de changer d'un iota leur apparence. C'est un immense sourire qui s'étend sur leurs lèvres lorsqu'elles reconnaissent Castiel sur le pas de leur porte, accompagné d'une jeune fille brune et élancée qu'elles ne connaissent pas.

« Hey, Cassie ! Tu t'es installé ? demande Charlie.

- Je ne sais pas si le terme installé est correct, mais disons que j'ai posé mes affaires dans ma chambre, répond placidement le jeune homme.

- Qui t'accompagne ? questionne Jess.

- C'est Megara-Ann, elle est de votre fraternité. Je ne savais pas où vous trouver alors je lui ai demandé le chemin.

- Ouais, alors si vous osez m'appeler comme ça, je vous égorge, niveaux A ou pas, on s'est bien fait comprendre ? annonce la-dite Megara-Ann.

- Okay, je compatis, rit Charlie. Meg, ça te va ?

- Super génial top.

- Vous entrez ? propose Jess.

- Tout dépend si c'est bien du chocolat cannelle-rhum que je sens, répond Meg.

- Jackpot.

- Alors j'en suis, sourit la brune. »

Castiel et Meg rentrent dans le petit appartement alors que Jess se dirige vers la plaque chauffante pour leur servir un bol de chocolat. La brune s'allonge d'autorité sur le lit de Charlie, tandis que Castiel s'assoit sur la table et balance ses jambes. La rousse sort de son sac ses petites enceintes et son mp3 qu'elle branche, et bientôt _Sugar Man_ de Rodriguez résonne dans la pièce. On entend un grognement sortir de la petite cuisine où Jess se désespère des goûts discutables de son amie.

Castiel laisse échapper un rire. L'un des rares sujets de dispute entre eux trois, à part qui-fera-sauter-la-maison-en-premier-avec-ses-pouvoirs est leurs goûts musicaux. Ils sont absolument incapables de se mettre d'accord sur un genre qu'ils auraient en commun. Castiel est plutôt rock des années 60, Jess s'obstine dans son électro tandis que Charlie se perd dans les genres alternatifs, le folk et les artistes inconnus.

« Sérieusement Charlie, à peine arrivé et tu nous bourres déjà avec ton Janis Joplin masculin ? s'exaspère Jess.

- Va te faire foutre, blondasse. Rodriguez déchire et vaut mille fois ton Robert Miles.

- Me teste pas là-dessus, tu vas perdre, Sans-Âme.

- Les filles, vous avez une invitée, vous vous rappelez ? intervient Castiel.

- Oh, laisse-les faire, Clarence, c'est drôle, rit Meg.

- Mon nom est Castiel, corrige-t-il, troublé.

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, Clarence. »

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules, peu concerné. Un niveau A avec des amis comme Jess et Charlie ne s'étonne plus de grand chose et ne va pas cracher sur une nouvelle amitié si elle se présente, qu'importe le genre de personnes qu'était la jeune fille.

« Meg, tu peux intervenir s'il-te-plaît ? demanda Charlie.

- On me parle ?

- Folk ou électro ? précise la blonde.

- Vous me prenez pour qui ? Métal ! Et métal indu avec ça !

- Argh, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous, se plaint Charlie.

- Dois-je préciser qu'il n'y a que le rock dans la vie et que vous n'êtes que des incultes aux goûts discutables ? argue Castiel.

- Non, on a compris Cassie, rit Jess. »

Le chocolat chaud se boit, suivit d'un autre, on allume la télé et on se moque du soap opera qui passe ce soir-là. Doucement, quelque chose se noue entre Meg et les trois autres. Parce qu'elle se fiche qu'ils soient des niveaux A, ne s'occupe que de la dose de rhum dans son bol et des envolées lyriques de Charlie sur les grands musiciens de ce monde – selon elle – et des propos soit-disant blasphématoires de Jess sur la vieillesse du rock de Castiel.

Et c'est une bonne soirée, vraiment, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme pâlisse dangereusement et se mette à convulser, chutant de la table sur laquelle il est assis en tailleurs. Quelque chose semble clignoter sous sa peau et Meg peut voir au travers de lui. Et soudain, ses yeux brillent d'une lueur aveuglante et il se met à hurler. Parce que son bras s'arrête à son poignet et que sa main à disparue.

« Castiel ! Castiel ! hurle Charlie pour le faire revenir parmi eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écrie Meg.

- Il perd le contrôle, siffle Jess. Écarte-toi ! Sors de la chambre, même ! »

Évidemment, Meg n'écoute pas, parce que ce n'est pas son genre. Et là, elle sait qu'elle peut être utile, parce qu'elle a déjà à moitié compris ce qui se passait.

« Jess, quel est le pouvoir de Castiel ? grogne la brune.

- Téléportation. Il a aussi l'invisibilité, mais c'est pas le plus grave en ce moment. Et il est d'affinité électricité.

- Téléportation.., murmure Meg. »

Elle retient son souffle et prend son courage à deux mains, parce que bon sang, toucher un niveau A en téléportation en pleine crise, c'est un coup à se retrouver la tête à Paris et le reste du corps à Bombay. Mais là, elle sait que si elle ne fait rien, Castiel risque de téléporter la moitié du campus avant que le problème ne soit réglé. Alors, comme on dit, merde. Le plus grand bien, tout ça. Bon, si elle y reste, elle lui bottera le cul, au plus grand bien.

Invoquant de derrière ses poumons, là où le centre nerveux de sa moelle épinière agit, l'habileté qui fait sa force, Meg pose sa main sur le front de Castiel et se concentre, cherchant dans l'ADN du jeune homme la trace de cette main perdue. Les cellules manquantes pulsent à quelques kilomètres de là, dans ce qui semble être... une laverie automatique. Charmant.

Elle rappelle les cellules à elle et pose sa deuxième main sur le moignon net de Castiel. Une seconde plus tard, sa main est revenue en place. L'invocation, c'est quand même bien pratique.

Le jeune homme cesse de hurler, seuls de brefs sanglots secouent encore son corps et il est toujours invisible par endroit – notamment au niveau d'un œil, ce qui est très perturbant, mais on ne va pas chipoter – mais la crise semble passée. Charlie à l'air de respirer pour la première fois depuis des heures et Jess se laisse tomber sur le pouf qu'elle occupait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Meg a envie de sourire, parce que tout s'est presque bien passé, que personne n'est blessé et qu'elle vient d'_aider un niveau A dans sa crise, _putain. Ça n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie – lorsque ce n'est pas la fin de la vie tout court, vu leur instabilité.

Lorsque Castiel se tourne vers elle pour la remercier, la brune voie sa vision se brouiller et elle laisse échapper un _de rien_ avant de s'écrouler, paralysée. Joie.

S'il y a bien une chose qui n'est pas spécifié sur la notice du _Parfait Paranaturel_, c'est que les habiletés viennent d'une dégénérescence des cellules produites par la moelle épinière. Et que, oh, magie, la moelle épinière contrôle les membres.

Alors forcément, surmenage égal paralysie. Comment on dit déjà ? Ah oui. Vie de merde.

_Woke up this moming with an ache in my head_  
_Splashed on my clothes as I spilled out of bed_  
_Opened the window to listen to the news_  
_But all I heard was the Establishment's Blues._


End file.
